


Among the flames and rubble, love shall save me

by FanaticalTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hange Zoë Ships It, Hange Zoë's Experiments, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticalTitan/pseuds/FanaticalTitan
Summary: The scouts finally get a day of peace, or so they thought. One things leads to another and Hange's experiments causes an explosion in the HQ, leaving Eren and Levi trapped.Will they make it out? Will love blossom between the two as they share this moment. Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

I guess you could say it was a peaceful day, among the fact that there a Titans roaming around outside the walls. Having a peaceful day here in Trost was a rare sight. We don’t take this for granted as we all share our lunch in the dining hall, relaxing and talking to each other before we have to attend to our daily duties.

I sit with the Levi squad while they immerse themselves in chatter while I laugh silently and the captain staying as quiet as ever. I find myself in peace with this moment, no titans, no roaming female or titan shifters on the loose. If time could stop this would be the moment I would like to stay in. However not all peaceful moments last forever, I knew that of course, but It didn't prepare me for what was to happen later on. 

As time ticked on, the mess hall was quickly dispersing, grumbling as they go by knowing its time for the annual cleaning of the day, forced by no other than Captain Levi of course. We all knew how bad Captain is with messes and dirt, it's still a shock how none of us have gotten used to it yet. 

As the squad gets ready to leave the captain is still sat in his chair, was he waiting for me to leave? Or did he just not finish his tea yet? “You coming Eren?” I head Petra from behind, “I’ll be with you in a moment, go ahead without me” She gives me a smile and walks off to join the rest of the squad. I see Mikasa and Armin waiting for me, but I give them a nod to leave first. Mikasa doesn’t seem happy about this but Armin drags her along anyways leaving just me and the Captain the only ones in the room.

I'm a bit nervous to be alone with him considering the crush I've had on him for a while now. Only my group of friends know about this, Mikasa not being so happy and the others making fun of me, but I guess it was my fault for being too obvious in the matter. It’s not like I can tell him about it either, he wouldn’t like a brat like me as he calls me, not once ever using my name. I've heard stories that he and the commander used to be a thing.. not to Armin's liking and to mine. You see, Armin also has a small crush on the commander, pretty obvious if you ask me and even though they are only rumors, it makes me jealous to think that someone has been intimate with the captain, that someone not being me. 

“Captain Levi?” I get the courage to ask. He takes a sip of his remaining cup of tea and turns to look at me. “Hmm?” 

“I was just wondering if you’re okay sir?” He gives me a glare which makes me cower just a bit, but I know it isn’t out of hatred. “I’m fine, now get to cleaning brat”. I sigh and nod my head as we both stand up to leave when the ground starts to shake. I freeze as I know this isn’t a titan attack, there isn’t none, were far away from the walls, this can't be it. But what else can it be? I look to captain, his face emotionless as usual but I can see it in his eyes that he’s confused too. 

“Captain… What was tha-“.

And all to suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me as the ground crumbles and black envelopes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me half a day to write, I blame the new Sabrina series on Netflix. It's so good!!  
> But here it is! Hope you like it:D

Coming back to the world of the living, everything was a blur. I could barely see anything other than black. I feel sudden panic that titans have suddenly attacked, rushing to sit up I find I’m stuck to the ground. Looking down to my stomach I see black tuffs of hair. Captain Levi. Forgetting the situation at hand I try shaking the captain awake. 

“Captain” I whisper lightly. Getting no answer, I keep trying but still getting no answer. “You stupid idiot, trying to protect me, you cant heal”. Why would he save me? Does he.. no he wouldn’t ever towards me, he has someone else... because he has to? No Eren I can’t think like this. Were trapped, I can’t transform, not in this condition, stop thinking like a heartbroken teenager, I need to check Captain. Reaching out to check his pulse, its faint but still there. Feeling relieved that he’s okay and knowing I can move I check him over, I feel something wet. Blood. Shit! Not knowing where its coming from I start to panic a bit more. 

“HELP!” I result in shouting, there must be someone, we were all just here. 

“ANYONE OUT THERE?” Having no luck, I just hope this silence means they got out safely. Think of a plan Eren instead of lying here. Looking around I try to assess the situation. Captain Levi is unconscious, I need to find a way out of here. I know I can move. Plan 1 , being the only plan, get me and Levi out. I gently move Levi on his back, making sure there isn’t and rubble underneath him, I try to pull myself up in sitting position, I check over Levi trying to find where the bleeding is coming from. Seeing a small rod of wood sticking out I start panicking again. “Shit, shit, shit, where’s Hange when you need her”. 

He would kill me for ripping his shirt, guess it’ll have to be mine. I tear a long strip of my shirt and try to wrap it around his abdomen to keep the blood in, I know we have to keep the rod in so hopefully this will work. Know he’s safer than he was before, I start to walk round to find an exit. 

Looking around I see where the door used to be, but it’s trapped with beams and rubble. If I can move them away to make a hole I could possibly squeeze through, but that means leaving Levi. Not an option. I just hope he wakes up soon. 

Not being in the mess hall anymore meaning we must have fallen through, somewhere near the basement. If were near the basement, I could grab my gear if it’s still okay, so I can grab Levi and get out through a window. Feeling confident, I start to pull at the rubble to clear my way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours have passed by and having gotten through just over half way through where I want to clear up, I hear moaning from behind me. 

“Captain Levi!?” I run over and kneel next to him, lifting him onto my knees as I start checking him over. “Captain can you hear me?” 

“Fuck me” I laugh knowing he’s still the same old Levi I know., but tears start springing to my eyes.

“Why did you save me, you idiot” 

“I have you know I’m still your superior, you can’t talk to me like that” I pout but nod. “It’s because I’m your superior that I saved you”. 

“I can heal though sir, you can’t, you’re hurt! We need you, we can’t have you being in this kind of condition!” I stress out to him, furiously wiping away tears. “Tch, stop crying brat, I’m fine”. “Barely” I mumble to myself but got a glare sent my way anyways. Calming myself down, I go through my plan of how to get us out. 

I see captain trying to move but I stop him just in time before he hurts himself even more. “You shouldn’t move Captain! You’ve got a rod stuck in your side, if you move you could hurt yourself even more! Just sit back, I’ll do everything”. "Great, I'll just be humanities useless soldier". "You're not useless!" I shout at him. He looks shocked, maybe cause I shouted at him but all I'm doing is speaking the truth. "You may be injured, and I'm sorry for that, you saved me and you got hurt but you will never be useless. Not to me". With that ending our conversation, I abruptly turned away from him and walked back to carry on making an exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
